Talk:Legendary Legion
Oi, another Legion? ...What is the meaning of this...? *Her eyes widened* ~Aura No. This is The new Elemental Nocturne Clan, New meaning, she improved it and it's now called a Legion--Stay away from it now, It needs to gain members -Shimmering Sun Stay out my business, Aura, or you'll regret it. *Grins Mischeivously* ~Nocturnal Stay away from Aura, or our alliance will end.. ~F!regurl/Harmony. I will unless she does something, anyways F!re, it's me Nightshade if you haven't noticed ;) ~Nocturnal I have noticed. >. > anyway, remember this: you have been warned.. ~F!regurl/Harmony. Err... May I join as a different character, Nocturnal Dovahkiin Amythestia III? :3 ▬Vex Vex, I will give you permission to join, but remember, if they go against ONE of our allies, then you should leave. ~F!regurl/Harmony. Hell yeah Vex! ;3 .... ~Nocturnal Btw Vex, which class rank are you going to be? ~Nocturnal Uh.. can I join as a new character, too? Her name will be... Shadow. x3 ~F!regurl/Harmony. Uh, Ok... But tell me which class you will be, Here are the classes available: Warrior, Rogue, Mage, Ranger, Cleric, Guardian (Protector Of The Legion although we have a guardian already) ~Nocturnal Hm.. I think I'll be a warrior since I already have a clan to protect.. x3 ~Shadow (F!regurl). Goldine, When FLAB 3 loads it says 'DX9 Level Graphics Card Required' & Can you give me a purpose for completing quests from the quest board... I will be busy updating the Legion Page ~Nocturnal Cool.. :\ ~Shadow. Whats wrong with the face, shadow? Nocturnal I mean not to accuse you, Nocturne, but your clan page ... "Legion Base", "Territory Description", Naming your cities, it sounds exactly like my Legion. Please, I mean no threat, just be more original, please. And do not threaten me, I mean no harm, and if you ever do attack or "wage war", it would only be a loss to you. Fighting early is crippling. And if you attack me personally ... let's just say that I can do more than you could imagine. I hope that this time ''you will be successful, and once again, please refrain from sounding like another version of the Diamond Legion. With all due respect, AuraPhoenix Thank you so much, Nocturnal! ^^ I was hoping I could be an illusion mage. Is this okay? Thanks again. ^^ ▬Vex Sure Vex! I'll add a illusionist too. Btw Aura, I haven't even looked at your page... Oh and Vex, Aren't you gonna add your character in the 'Member Description' which is at the bottom of the page. ~Nocturnal I heard you want me to join. So I shall, as a rogue. ~Aquila Important: People who clone my name on FLAB 3 is not me because I won't be playing FLAB 3 due to a problem until I get a solution which I can't find... So the idiots can't clone me ^_^ ~Yours Faithfully Nocturnal Thank you!!! :3 ▬Vex Lolz, with pleasure Vexie. ^_^ ~Nocturnal Important: Goods news!! There will be quests available & completing one quest could rank you up, for example: A mage completes a quest and ranks up to level 1 Mage | Btw, Rank 10 is the Master Level where you get to become The leaders Faithful Companion!! ~Yours Faithfully Nocturnal 'o' cool. xD ~Shadow. Quests??!?!?!? ohgosh I love this clan. ^-^ ▬Strife The F!re Clan is kinda inactive.. I haven't added any quests yet, but I will. /\ - /\ no worryz. ~F!regurl. Lolz, Glad you like/love this Legion ^_^ Lets see who becomes my companion first, :D ~Nocturnal I don't wanna sound rude F!re but is it neccasary for you to copy from my Legion :\ ~Nocturnal Oh and if you want something added into the Legion Page than just ask me ~Nocturnal I kind of agree with Nocturnal, Fire. It's unoriginal to take the concept of quests when this seems to be the first clan with that. Plus, F!reclan isn't really roleplaying-based like this is. We should make cool original ideas for F!reclan :3 ▬Vex Quests~! May I do one? :3 ▬Strife Sure Vex you can do a Quest, Btw are you a boy? Oh and F!re please don't copy me or i'll be forced to do something :| ~Nocturnal Ok... :( ~F!regurl. Can I take the "Chimera Trouble" quest? :3 I want to help. ^-^ ~Shadow. P.s. let me know if I have to go on Flab to do this, cos I'm currently on iPad D: Sorry if I upset you F!re, you don't need to go on FLAB though. Btw how are you going to complete it? Because I still have not figured out how members will complete quests because there is no Chimera or something to roleplay with ._. ~Yours Sincerly Nocturnal New Quests will be updated into the Quest Board so keep checking that Quest Board!! ^0^ ~Nocturnal Wait.. can't I make my own quests? PLIZ my clan needs to be more fun for the memberz ;-; ~F!regurl. Heh.. I guess someone has to play as the chimera... but I can't sneak on Flab cos I have to sneak on the computer first and that's RISKY. I'm sneaking on the iPad xD ~Shadow. Dont copy me... I could play as the Chimera :3 Lets roleplay on this Talk Page ~Yours Faithfully Nocturnal Lolz, iPad Ninja xD ~Nocturnal I AM a ninja. >;) ~F!regurl. Lol, k. *takes out pistols, then shoots the chimera, rapidly.* >:) *puts them away, then summons scythe.* *spins it around* good luck :) ~Shadow. I don't think I have enough time to finish this roleplay ;-; I might have to go ;-; I don't wanna get caught. *slices chimera's with scythe* I know! that's cheating but I have to go so BYE! ~Shadow. -The chimera roars in pain, lashes at F!re and claws hr face and the snake tail bursts out lava drops that rain down on F!re- *backflips* >:( *swings scythe at it again* DAIIIIIIIIII Bye My lovely friend ;_; Congrats for killing the Chimera, you are now Rank 1! I HOPE NOTHING COMES BETWEEN OUR FRIENDSHIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Nocturnal WOOOOOOO! And bai ;-; ~F!re. I love you as a FRIEND, I wish wecould be friends inrl *HUGS* D; ~Nocturnal Congratulations Shadow!! You have leveled up to Rank 1, ~Nocturnal Happy early birthday, Nocturnal! *hugs* If you're abled to, we should also through you a party in-game. Also, Shadow, congrats on leveling up! Also, about the quests, may I do the "Thieving Bastards" one? ^^ ▬Strife Friday?! Idk if I can come.... ;n; ~F!re. Thanks Strife! ^_^ *Hugs* Oh and F!re if you can't come on Friday than i'll host it on saturday or sunday :) ~Nocturnal Whats a party in-game? Oh and yes Strife you can do that quest ^_^ Are you guys excited about the New Updates Grand opening which will be on my birthday? Oh and the coins thing I added when you complete a quest is a secret until The New Updates Grand opening happens :D If you guys want anything updated into the Legion than just ask me, I might do it! :D Love ya'll ~Nocturnal If you want to complete a quest than you have to roleplay with someone for example: I be the thief and you be the one capturing me ~Nocturnal Thanks! ^^ And by in-game, I mean a party for you on FLAB if you get it fixed... I'm very excited! This clan feels so much like an RPG :3. Also, not to be impatient, but when should I rp the quest? ▬Strife Oh, the problem was due to 'DX9 Level Graphics Card Required' You can do the quest now Btw but you have to roleplay with someone, if you want you can roleplay it with me on this Talk Page ^_^ I'm trying to make this Legion feel like a RPG so my lovely members won't go bored and have some fun!! ~Nocturnal Hmm... did FLAB work before the error? And yay ^^ I'd like to do the rp with you if it's okay... Could you start when you want? :3 And thanks! ▬Strife FLAB Worked before the error, oh well I have to wait till my brother comes and he might know how to fix it. ROLEPLAY: -Sneaks into Whiterun where the Bank is & knocks out the guards with sleep magick, The thief picklocks the vault and starts collecting gold and gems with a greedy smile on him.- ~Nocturnal Hmm... nothing has worked?)) -Strife was crouching on the roof of a nearby house. She watched the theif rob the bank from afar before deciding to step in. Strife quickly made her way to the ground and crept to the bank. With a twirl of her staff, she peeked into the doorway and casted an illusion spell that created smoke around the theif.- -The greedy thief was suprised from the smoke that surrounded him, he was started choking and leapt out of the smoking running to the exit of Whiterun before something else happened.- ~Nocturnal -Strife watched as the theif ran. She chased after him, wondering if he had managed to take any of the gold. Flipping the staff so the tungsten blade was up, she dashed after him, ready for combat if neccasary.- ▬Strife -The thief halted and swiftly turned around facing her, he leapt into the air and landed on her, tackling her with his knife at her throat "Game Over, Hun" the thief whispered into her ear.- Nocturnal -Strife panicked as the theif's weight knocked her to the ground. She struggled helplessly as the theif's cold blade pressed against her throat. "No..." she strained, "Not yet...". Still grasping her staff tightly, she managed to thrust it blindily towards the theif, not knowing if the attempt was futile.- ▬Vex -Nocturnal, the leader had stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight glaring at the thief who was going to murder Strife, "Get off her now, foul insolence" She said to the thief. Nocturnal unwielded her katana and vanished, she appeared behind the thief grabbing him from his rags. "Strife, you may have the honour of getting rid of him." Nocturnal smiled lightly at Strife.- -Strife watched as her glorious leader saved her. She dipped her head in respect. "Thank you, commander,". She had a sly smirk on her face as she stood up, wincing slightly. She held out her tungston blade before freezing. "My Furher, aren't we supposed to capture the theives alive and put them in prison?" she tilted her head slightly to the left in confusion.- ▬Vex -"I don't take kindly to those who touch my members, so they will have to die. You are the one who will have to finish him off" Nocturnal said in a sturn voice.- Gtg go in a minute or so, I'll be back tommorow. Let's keep roleplaying until I have to leave ~Nocturnal - A smile crept across Strife's face. "As you say, Furhur," She held the tungsten blade in her hand. She giggled, before bringing the blade down and striking the theif in the chest.- ((I got to go too. ;-; Sorry)) ▬Strife Bye :( ~Nocturnal Congratulations Strife! You have Leveled up to Rank 1 and have unlocked the power of fire! You have also earned 80 gold coins from completing this Quest! ~Yours Sincerly , Nocturnal I'm back! I'm so excited for when I release these new updates into the Legion, it is awesome like a chocolate chip cookie!! x3 Now my mama knows about you guys ~Nocturnal Heh... does she know about me? x3 ~F!regurl/Shadow. Yesh, I told her that your 12 because my mum does not like it when I talk to adults on the internet xD ~Nocturnal I am 12. xD and i have muslim parents, but i don't believe in Islam. ;-; I hope she's nice. /\ w /\ xDDD anywayyyy, i wanna do a quest; dis one: => "The Thunder Wvyern that possesses the Alkreath Gem", may i? ''w' ~Shadow.' I don't believe in Islam either, though my parents are muslim , i'm a Athiest. Yes, you can do the Thunder Wyvern quest. :) ~Nocturnal Aren't you going to roleplay it with someone or me? ~Nocturnal Sorry, i'm kinda busy, right now. Updating characters. ~Shadeh (Shadow xD) Ok, we'll do it later than, right? ~Nocturnal *summons scythe, then leaps into the air, aiming for the wvyern* So Lonely ;( ~Nocturnal Same here... I'm ALWAYS lonely.... -The Wyvern breathes a tunnel of elecricty bolting towards Shadow, a thunderstorm starts occuring- ~Nocturnal *backflips, then rolls sideways* ~Shadow -The Wyvern dashes towards her and slams her to the ground with it's weight. The wyvern starts charging his ball of lightning. Suddenly the Wyverns mother, a Thunder Dragon Empress unveils itself from the darkness of the night- ~Nocturnal *gets up, then instantly teloports to a safe distance* *companion, Phasma, appears then transforms into a panther* *Phasma leaps at the wyvern, then bites at its neck* ~Shadow -The wyvern summons an aura of lightning around him and the panther falls to the ground knocked out, the wyverns mother, the dragon picks the panther with her claws and slowly crushes Phasma as lightning bolts from her claws start electrocuting Phasma as she crushes him. The panther falls lifelessly to the ground and the wyvern strides towards the half-dead panther and finishes him off with his charged ball of lightning, Phasma becomes a pile of ash and the Dragon empress laughs at Shadow- ~Nocturnal *Phasma turns back into a phoenix and swiftly escapes, then perches on Shadow's shoulder* *Shadow grabs pistols, then loads them with special bullets* >:| *shoots the empress in the head until she falls down, dead* >:) *glances at the wyvern, then prepares to attack* ~Shadow (Phasma is dead because the wyvern turned him into a pile of ash) -The bullets reflect of the Dragons head as a lightning shield protects her, the wyvern claws shadows face & the Dragon pins shadow to the ground, the Dragon starts to charge her thunder breath and when the dragon is about the kill Shadow... The Leader, Nocturnal steps into the Moonlight giving a icy look to the Wyvern & Dragon, Nocturnal starts applauding sarcasticly and Memphis, spirit deer companion walks to her side. Nocturnal summons a ball of dark void and the ball grows bigger which opens a black hole of extinction, "Well, it's the end for you now" Nocturnal grinned and the Wyvern became a magnet to the black hole. The Wyvern flew in flapping it's wings trying to prevent itself from being sucked in but the Wyvern was sucked in the black hole by than. "It's your turn, Dragon" Nocturnals Companion spitefully said. The spirit deer grew bigger and bigger & his aura flashed Crimson-red, the buck dashed towards the Dragon and flew her into the sky with his powerful antlers.- ~Nocturnal *gets up slowly, then looks around* ...... *Phasma rises from the ground* (did i mention that she cannot die?) ~Shadow (If she cannot die than she is immortal but If she died once than half of her immortality is taken) -Grins at Shadow "You may have the honour of finishing off the dragon".- ~Nocturnal I think you may be in need of a mentor, I'll ask Strife If she is willing to mentor you ^-^ ~Nocturnal Strife? ok. ^-^ sorry if i failed....' ;-;' ~Shadow. Strife is Vex. Oh and you didn't fail, this Quest was hard so I'll just go soft on you. You completed the Quest... ~Nocturnal '''Strife, is it fine with you if you mentored Shadow (F!regurl)? ~Nocturnal' I'm going to release the updates now, I can't wait any longer xD ~Nocturnal I wouldn't mind being a mentor for Shadow, however, I'm not really the best. I nearly lost to a bandit until Nocturnal saved meh. Also, I have two questions. What does the food do? And may I do the Werebears quest? Thanks! ▬Strife The thief was a skilled one. The food is like ummm... you could buy it than put it into your roleplay lines :P Not a very good reason xD And yes, you can do the Werebear Quest ;) ~Nocturnal Okay. :3 And woot! I love quests. :3 ▬Strife Lolz, your lucky my Legion has a Quest Board ;'D Wanna roleplay the bear quest with me? ~Nocturnal That I am. And Yes please. I'm very bored and lonely. :3 You start please. ▬Strife (Same, so boring and lonely) -The werebear awakens from it's slumber and sprints out it's cave, the bear uses the darkness of the night to sneak into Solitude without the guard noticing. The bear than strides to a house and knocks down the door with his mighty head, he roared at the children and their parents. The unfortunate family screamed for help but everyone was fast asleep, the bear clawed the childrens father rapidly and began eating him. When he finished his 1st meal he leapt into the air and landed on the mother and bit into her neck with his powerful teeth, the woman died slowly and the bear began eating her vicously.- ~Nocturnal Strife? ~Nocturnal Sorry)) -Strife heard the muffled roars from the house. She flicked her wrist as a grapple hook shot out and propelled her towards the house. Crouching, she casted a simple invisability spell, and she stealthily entered the house, her staff in hand. As the bear was eating the woman, she crept behind it, ready to strike with her blade.- ▬Strife -The bear sensed her presence and swiftly turned back, annoyed that he was disturbed during his meal. The bear roared at her at saliva droplets splatted on Strife, he clawed strife and pinned her to the ground Roaring at her again- -Strife yelped as the bear clawed her, the wound created a deep gash. Strife's staff glew, as she focused her energy on her newly found elemental ability; fire. The orb created a fireball about the size of a cocoanut. She tried to aim it at the bear atop her.- -The bear was slammed onto the ceiling by the fireballs force, the cracked ceiling was tumbling down, the children looked up worringly- -Strife flipped her staff to the blade's side. She raced over to the children and grabbed their hands. "I-It'll be okay. Follow me, quick!" she managed to say, even though she felt heartbroken for them and their late parents. Holding their hands, they dashed towards the exit in an attempt to escape the breaking house.- ▬Strife (Oh an btw on the thief quest you earned the trophy called 'Thieves Blood' -The house tumbled down and the bear was crushed like a insect, an applauding sound was heard only by Strife. Nocturnal stepped into the moonlight "Well Done, Strife" She grinned, Nocturnal then walked closer to Strife and the claws of a werebear appeared on her left palm & a sack of 90 gold coins appeared in her right palm, "This is a completion reward".- ~Nocturnal What do trophies do? :3)) -Strife managed to escape with the kids. She saw a figure step out of the moonlight, and nearly had a heart attack. Then, she noticied it was her leader. "Thank you, my leader." Strife said as her commander placed items in her hands. She dipper her head in respect. "Leader, you're quite mysterious. You seem to be watching us all, heh..." - ((I dunno xD)) "After all, i'm a mysterious legend. I watch everything..." Nocturnal half-smiled, a water orb appeared next to Nocturnal, manuervering above the ground. "Ak nith frewsa liu" The water orb quickly bolted towards Strife and entered her body which shocked her a bit, "you have now gained the element of water, if it wasn't for that fireball you'd be dead by than".- ~Nocturnal x3)) -Strife tilted her head slightly, confused as to what she meant by she was a legend. She watched as the orb appeared next to her leader. As it hit her body, she winced slightly at the shock it created. "Thank you, my lord. I shall use your gifts wisely." she dipped her head in respect.- ▬Strife -Nocturnal softly grinned at her nobility and loyalty, "I'm planning on making you co-leader of the legion, would you like that?"- -She was surprised by her leader's offer. "I-I'd love to, my lord. But it may not be fair to the others... I mean, I wasn't the first to join or anything... I also may not be the best choice; I have very little expieriance being a co-leader..."- ▬Strife "But when you become rank 10 you will be co-leader, so there is still time." ~Nocturnal -"Whoever gets there first?"- ▬Strife" "Yes, I hope you become rank 10 first though. So you have to work hard..." ~Nocturnal -She dipped her head. "Thank you, my lord. I would do another quest, but that'd seem selfish."- -Nocturnal kissed her forehead. "It would not seem selfish..".- Also, you should create a chatzy page for the clan and stuff. :3)) ▬Strife ((You mean a page where you can type it in and enter it or a Talk page like editing it and it sometimes becomes slow when publishing?)) I mean there's a website called Chatzy.com that many rpers on here use for their clans. It's sorta like skype, except you don't need to sign up and stuff. You can also use commands and set a password so only 'Legendary Legioners' can come.)) ▬Strife ((Thanks for telling me!! I'll make it right now!))~Nocturnal Woot. ^^)) ▬Strife ;-; Sorry. I'm using Opera right now, so I wouldn't know how to fix that...)) ;It works now, but I have to invite by email. ~Nocturnal ; ((Strife? Are you going to do another quest?)) Woot. And I'd like to, but it'd feel selfish. ;-;)) ((Nah, just do it. It ain't selfish :P)) Can i do a quest? ;-; ~Shadow. Yes, Shadow. What quest? Oh and i'm going to the Food 'n' Beverages Shop to buy cooked beef. ~Nocturnal I'm back, with my cooked beef. -Nibbles on Beef- ~Nocturnal I'll do the serpent quest. Unless Shadow wants that one. ▬Strife Strife, you can do the serpent quest. -Continues nibbling on Cooked Beef- ~Nocturnal Thanks. ^^ First, may I buy a bottle o' ale? ▬Vex Yes, you may. I will calculate how many coins you have left when you the ale. ~Nocturnal You currently have 120 coins from buying a ale, I updated it into your stats. -Finishes Cooked Beef- Yum. ~Nocturnal Thank you, my lord! ^^ -takes a small sip from the bottle- ▬Strife Y-you can start it.. I may not be abled to finish it, as I have to go to a Christmas get-together soon. u-u)) ▬Strife -The serpent slams itself against the ice and leaps out of the cracked ice, the serpent starts wrecking Morthals building and gulping down citizens- -Strife rode towards the serpent on Jiyuu. She quickly unmounted her moa and readied her staff. She dashed toward the serpent, her tungsteon blade ready.- -The vicous serpent spotted Strife running towards him & he flew into the sky and breathed a tunnel of boiling water at Strife, he than dived to the snowy ground and whipped Strife with his heavy tail knocking her out. He than sprinted towards Jiyuu & bit into the moa's skull cracking it- .-. STRIFE!!?!!!!!?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Nocturnal -Strife strained to see. She slowly got up, rubbing her head with her arm. She came to her senses when she saw Jiyuu wounded from the serpent. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU MONSTER!" she screamed. She threw the bottle of ale at the serpant; the flamable contents soaking it. She focused all her energy into her staff, and created a large fireball to ignite the alcohol. "YOU WILL PAY!" she screamed as the fireball shot out.- ▬Strife- -The serpent roared in agony as the flames burnt it's body, the serpents clolour flashed crimson-red. He dashed to Jiyuu and held him tightly as his claws were digging into Jiyuus flesh, he threw Jiyuu into his mouth crushing him with his razor-sharp teeth- Strife gritted her teeth, sobbing. "Jiyuu..." She forced herself to get up, fists clenched. She dashed to the scorching serpant, tearing through it's flesh with her blade. "You... Fricking... Monster!" she said with each hack.- -The serpent become more agonised with each hack, the serpent thudded onto the ground bleeding to death. He charged a ball of splintering ice and shot it towards Strife leaving her in cuts, The serpent then summoned a hailstorm. The hailstorm thundered down on Strife, the serpent stood up with it's last breath and clawed Strifes Left eye leaving it blind & than clawed open her belly leaving her organs dangling out.- ~Nocturnal -A Goldn Aurora appears before a Creature that of a White leopard, though its majestic eyes forced a Golden glow brighter that the stars and sun themselves as her flowing flamelike white wings unleashed from her back as she soon approached the attacking creature, her bright gold eyes blinding the snake as she unsheathed her sharp phoenixlike claws when she clawed the ground before the Snake, speaking with a bold voice at it- "Leave this realm or you shall perish in the Golden power of Flame and Claws!" -Powerfully pins down the Snake under her unsheathed Phoenix talon claws- "You will fall, And be met by teeth and claw!" -Shimmering Sun -Stands beside Strife and silently cries, her tears hot as Lava as she clenches her teeth and speaks in a throbbing voice- "I-I'm sorry, Strife...I should have been there for you...I've failed you. I've failed my Legion...I've failed myself for not slicing that snake before it hurt you...I'm so..-Shimmer chocked on her words and lay there sobbing on her body- S-S...Ooo...Rrr...Y-Y... -Shimmering Sun -Nocturnal flashed behind the serpent, "You came just in time... Shimmer" Nocturnal said calmly. She unwields a scytche engraved with celtic symbols and embedded with a Amythest, She spun the sytche and charged willingly at the serpent, she leapt into the air throwing the scytche into it's left eye. The pressure of the sytche forced it's eye to pop and squirt out blood, the blood splat onto Nocturnal. She grinned as the blood was squirting onto her, The embedded amythest on the scythe began glowing and the serpent roared in pain as the power of the gem crowded the serpents mind with torment. "You shall face my wrath!!" She yelled out. As the snake was still in agony she manuervered above the ground and starts charging a spell " Ef nali oprii katlith!" She closed her eyes and fluttered them open, her eyes glowed a bright golden. A tunnel of light emitted from her glowing eyes. The tunnel of light scorchs the serpents flesh as a circle of hovering swords were summoned by my side. The swords flew into the serpents chest, the swords pierced the beasts heart & the serpent fell to the ground, lifeless.- ~Nocturnal Nocturnal, it isn't right to defeat a thing that you were role playing, it's just not cool .___. But might I do the Unicorn mission? -Shimmer Yes, you can. But you have to roleplay it with someone...Btw Strife went to a christmas get-together so you can't roleplay it with Strife... ~Yours Faithfully Nocturnal ...... What? ~Nocturnal I gtg in a sec, I'll be definetly on tommorow ~Nocturnal ...Nevermind, and maybe you can role play it with me, because you're the only one on this other than I now, -Shimmer Oh, dang it -Strife rubbed her head. "W-what happened...?" She looked around, seeing Shimmering Sun, and her lord Nocturnal. "D-did you both save me...?" She looked at her scar-covered hand. In her palm was a ruffled, ash-grey feather. ''Jiyuu. Tears ran down her face. She then gave a weak but genuine smile. "T-thank you both, my comrades..."- ▬Strife -Protectingly flares wings toward the sun- You are very welcome. It is my grand importance I assure my clan has nothing that dares to harm it -Shimmer -Strife looked up; her faces still wet with tears. She put right fist on her chest where her heart is, and her left behind her((Yes, the salute from SnK...)). She saluted to the legion's guardian. "Thank you..." she whispered.- ▬Strife -Looks upon the ground and sorrowfully looks back at Strife- Your thanks are gladly appreciated, Strife, May Solor and Sun be the power of your weapon. -Bows by bending a paw back, resulting her to bow as she tucks her wings to her sides, with her eyes no longer a protecting glare- You are a powerful warrior...I assure you might be able to become Leader one day, Strife, remember that I will always be there to protect you. -Looks at Nocturne- As well as my thanking to you, Leader, for leading battle to fiends we have strongly overcome...Thank you. -Shimmer -Wipes the serpents blood off of my face with a pure-white handkerchief- I'm back... Shall we carry on with the quest, Shimmer...? Your welcome Shimmer... ~Nocturnal Congratulations Strife! You obtained the element of ice, I wish you luck with this power. You have currently 200 coins in your bank due to completing the serpent quest ~Yours Faithfully Nocturnal Indeed we shall, Nocturne, So..you will role play as the Almighty Unicorn? ._. Yes... ._. ~Nocturnal -Silently stalks through the dark forest, prepared for any who might attack her as she steps into the Unicorn's clearing, spreading her small white wings and flaring her bright golden eyes, awaiting its mysterious arrival- -Shimmer -The magnicficent unicorn strides out from the snowberry bushes and glances sideways to check if there is any predators, the creature gallops to a nearby pond & begins drinking from the pond.- Hey, guys! I've come to let you know that you now Shadowclan's ally! ^^ Thanks for asking earlier, and forgive me for the very late response. I was a bit unactive on the wikia. -Dapplekit(sc -Glares at the creature, knowing that if she were to move, it could feel her movement, thinking quickly, she swiftly bounded into a tree, then landed on the ground behind the Unicorn as she evils grins- Tisk, tisk...If only a creature as magnificent as you might battle me, unfortunately, there seems to be none of the sort brave enough to challenge me... -She unfoldered her wings as she shot into the air, ready to slash it with her claws- -Shimmering Sun Hehe, thanks for accepting the offer ^_^ ~Nocturnal Great to hear, Dapplekit...I thought you were once Dapplestar? -Shimmer You're very welcome. -nods to Shimmer- Indeed I was, but on flab, whenever you mention that I was once, I will not understand since I am reincarnated into a new body. I might actually just take that full action lol. Well, you understand probably. -Dapplekit(sc ...Then I think your name should be Dapplespirit,I I was thinking of being Dapplefrost again when I become a warrior, but that name would be legit. Thanks for the suggestion! ;D -Dapplekit(sc -Curls tail around kit- You are no doubt, going to become a fine warrior someday, Dapplekit, I'm always glad to help, but I have a Unicorn to defeat for my Legion. .__. -The sun dissipates her from her place beside Dapplekit and is again in the realm of the Unicorn clearing, I. The same flying position as before- -The Nimble Unicorn sensed her life energy & a ball of light formed instantly on the tip of it's horn. The ball bolted to one of Shimmers wings while she was still in mid-air, Shimmer fell to the ground as the ball scorched her wing. The unicorn quickly bolted out of the forest spreading it's wings and flying into the sky, glancing back worringly if the Phoeca would follow -Furiously hisses and growls as she gets up, her wings ablaze, yet the fire scorhich them was reduced, since she had always controlled Flames as Shimmer sprinted behind the Unicorn while soon jumping on a giant fallen tree ahead of the unicorn as she hissed "You won't hurt me THAT easily, hun!" -She flicked her tail as she outstretched her forepaws and landed quickly on the animal, clawing it as its magic engulfed blue blood seeped from the Unicorn's deadly wounds- "Defenatly. Not. Easy. To. Kill. Me." -Shimmah ((Btw theres a new quest xD)) -The unicorn neighed in agony, the creature was bleeding to death & slowly died.- Great ^^ if possible, I'd like to only receive the powers of fire, solar, light. Etc. Is this alright? -Shimmer But you earn light & solar on high ranks, you are currently rank one because you completed one quest. You have obtained the element of fire though. Nocturne...If I control all the elements, it just wouldn't be right. I was meant to control the spirits of light and all that come with it. I don't care if I'm level 100, I was created with these powers, outside this clan, I wasn't helpless, in fact, when I joined this clan, my power was probably a '10' In role playing. -Shimmer Do you actually want one of us to beat you in a battle?! Aren't there any other quests..? ~Shadeh. I can play FLAB 3 now!! Somehow .-. ~Nocturnal No other quests! >:D ~Nocturnal But... you're mai friend ;-; I don't wanna kill you ; ~ ; ~Shadeh. P.s. YAY! xD wooooooooooooot. That's great, Nocturne! If only I had a computer of my own I could join you...I'm so sorry...I don't think I will be on FLAB for a very...long...time...-Shimmer Shimmer. You. Are. Really. Good. .-. Also congrats Nocturnal. ^^ ▬Strife ...Really good at what?! -Shimmer Roleplay, Shimmer. ▬Strife '''The Land Of Gransys (Story is not finished though) The forest called Aldor is filled with mysterious creatures, these creatures are called Aldorians. The Nimble Sprites & Oak Trees Guard this forest from the forces of darkness and the foolish hunters. These Noble Sprites nest in the rasberry bushes as for the many other creatures. There are nasty trolls who make homes outside the forest and enter the forest to invade the bushes to feast on the sprites who nest inside peacefully. Fortunatly for the sprites they can blast boiling lava from their palms, trolls rarely ever capture these tiny things. "How about we go kill something in that forest?" Asked the Huntsmen, "Haven't you heard the rumours of the creatures that guard it?" Shuddered the huntsmens partner. "Those are lies..." The Man Strided into the quiet forest and his partner followed behind glancing at the tall trees. The man saw a magnificent Unicorn sipping water from the clear river, he then readied his crossbow. A Oak Tree Glared at the two humans, the huntsmens partner felt a leaf brush against his neck and he quickly turned around. The oak tree slammed his trunk onto the man crushing his ribcage, the hunter heard the frightful noise of the slam. The tree then roared at the hunter "LEAVE THIS FOREST OR YOU SHALL DIE FROM YOUR FOOLISHNESS!!" The hunter darted out the forest screaming, the fool never came back to Aldor. The unicorn trotted away without noticing the scene that was caused. A Howl was heard in the distance, the Majestic-Fanged Deers suddenly became frightened and hopped off into the dense area of the forest. A pack of vicious werewolves were hunting a baby chimera, the chimera was scurrying for its life with fear. The alpha pounced onto the chimera digging his claws into the creature. The chimera yelped out, the yelp was heard from a rocky cave where the mother was resting in. The chimera's mother bolted out her den dashing towards her cub's sound. The werewolves glanced at the careen adult chimera, the werewolves cowardly fled except for the alpha whose claws were still inside the baby chimera. The Ferocious mother launched into the air and the werewolf lept into the air clashing with the huger creature. The chimera bit the wolves head off with it's huge teeth, the other werewolves hid behind a tree watching closely. The Chimera dragged the motionless wolf to their den, the werewolves ran off with terror. There were two shapeshifters in the forest, an alive skeleton was chasing them. it's chains were clanging together as it was running, the skeleton wore a torn black robe. The two shapeshifters glanced at the creature who got closer and closer. There was a cliff ahead of them, a dead end... The shifters halted at the edge of the cliff, a red mist spriralled around them as they shifted into a peregrine falcon. They lifted off as the skeleton fell into the deep end which then shattered it's bones. The falcons zoomed passed the forest exiting Aldor and soared across the wheat fields. As they transform back into their human forms they leap onto a ash tree. "Lets go find a city so we can rest in a inn." Heather suggested, "I'm famished like hell!" Vex Exclaimed. "How about we go the captial city of Gransys?" Heather asked, "Sure, after all I am stressed after that thing was chasing us." Vex said as he was trying to catch his breath. So they were on a journey to Gran Soren, the capital city of Gransys. Heather found a apple tree crowded with ripe apples, she started gathering the apples and popped them into her leather bag. While Heather was busy getting ready for the journey Vex found a Bull Elk grazing on a patch of grass, he shapeshifted into his spiritual animal, the mountain lion. He quietly shifted throughout the wheat, his coat colour blended in with the wheat making perfect camoflauge. He leaps out the wheat pouncing onto the elk, his teeth dig into the elks leg. The elk limps away but Vex sprints after it, inserting his claws into the elks ribs. He then chokes his prey by biting onto it's throat, the elk dies slowly. Vex forms into a human again and drags the elk by its antler, Heather glanced at the dead elk that Vex drags. He than releases his grip of the elks antler,"Lets eat before we set off" Vex told her. "Theres a pile of kindling over there" she pointed out, Vex walked towards the kindling. He grasped a bunch of kindling and sets them on a plain area, twirls the kindlings on the flat kindling. A raging fire burst out, Heather came by his side and sat down. She played with her strawberry-coloured locks, "You still play with your hair" Vex giggled as he was making the spit. He put the elk on the spit to roast, Heather blushed as he giggled. He sat down beside her smiling, Vex caressed her warm rosy cheeks as Heather rested her head on his broad shoulders. He than layed her down to the ground Passionatley french-kissing her deeply, Heathers eyes widened as Vex kissed her slowly. "Vex..." Heather whispered, He would than play with her hair when he was still kissing. Vex removed his lips from her, he sliced the roasted elks ribs and gave Heather one who was still shocked and speechless. They were nibbling on the plump ribs as they were glancing at the Starry Nightsky. Heather fell asleep while Vex was laying on the ground next to her gazing at the stars, the fire became small as a candle light. He crouched next to the fire and blew it out, Vex cuddled up with Heather falling asleep. Vex woke up before Heather and shook her "Heather, it's time to get up the sun is rising." Heather fluttered open her eyes, she yawned and stood up as she rubbed her eyes. She looked up at him with a shy look on her face, "Sorry about last night." He apologized. "It's ok, let's just forget about it..." Heather forgave him, "So wheres the route for the city?" Vex asked. "Follow me." She walked towards the route holding his hand, "Lets become a dragon to get there faster" Vex said. A wall of fire surrounded them as they became a dragon, They lifted off into the air bolting across several landmarks. A bandit fortress was ahead of them, "DRAGONS!!" A bandit shouted from the tower. "Uh oh, bandits!" Heather Telepathically exclaimed to Vex warning him, there were six bandits lining up with their crossbows. Flaming arrows were beings shot at them, Vex breathed fire on the bandits toasting them. "I think it's a better idea to be a bird" Heather suggested, they shapeshifted into a golden eagle in a flash. Three hours later they arrived at Gran Soren, They dived towards the ground forming into a human. As they landed on the floor cracks formed, "Theres Gran Soren!" Heather shouted. "Good, because I am so tired from all that flying" Vex panted, They both bolted towards the grand city. ~Nocturnal Wow, Nocturnal.. I really don't know what to say about this. The concept is interesting. You should create your own roleplay website; you come up with great ideas. The shipping part made me a bit uncomfortable since my name is Vex, and the story was a bit confusing at parts though it isn't finished. Other than that, I liked it. You should finish it. ^^ ▬Strife Thanks, Bex, for complementing my role playing ^^ I'm actually pretty good at writing stories also, but I usually simply cannot write what ideas I have about in my head on to the computer, or paper, and it can get to be frustrating, I really want to get better at drawing, too, xd I can draw every part of a simple lineart cat EXCEPT THE HEAD! My god is that angering xd -Shimmer No problem, Boldine. ^^ You should really post more of your works! I'd like to see them! ▬Strife world of birds wiki chat. ~F!regurl. Um....I don't know about that, Vex.... -Goldine Why not? :/ ▬Strife "My apologies for the intrusion," Zero started, swaying his flaming tail back and forth as he entered. "But I hail from ShadowClan, we of the dark heart." He sat down in a dignified posture, curling the thick flames of his tail around his body. "As our previous leader, Dapplestar, has died and gone through reincarnation, Spottedstar has taken her place. Per tradition, I'm here to reaffirm our alliance. Now shall be the only time to peacefully break off the alliance if you wish so. Thank you for your time." ( 'tl;dr : '''do you want to keep the alliance with ShadowClan or not? '') '' -Approches from the forest silently, then looks at Zero and unfolds her wings slightly, Eyes radiant with a slight twinkle of curiosity and speaks with a calm voice- "Indeed, I pity for Shadowclan's losses of Dapplestar, but wishfully I hope Spottedstar will have Starclan to guide her leadership. -She backflips onto a tree branch behind her as she looks down upon Zero- "The alliance, I believe, will remain, but who am I to make decisions? Nocturne will decide about that, I will inform her, when the chance arrives, but for now, you better be heading back to your clan. -Swiftly turns around, jumping off the tree branch as she strides into the forest again- -Shimmer No, the alliance of LL and SC will not be broken, Oh & thanks Vex for the complement, btw I don't know how to make a roleplay site xD '~Nocturnal' Neither do I. >> But you should~. ▬Strife Sorry I could not go back onto FLAB Strife, the DX9 error popped up again ~Nocturnal So... How exactly do you losers plan on "making me pay"? To think that you guys believe you stand a chance against me.... Hahahaha! ~Ino Yamanaka Don't worry, we will...You'll be laughing when you die, by my hands... ~Nocturnal Strife, lets make a title for the both of us. It will be 'The Wolf Blood Sisters' ~Nocturnal I like it, Nocturnal. ^^ ▬Strife -Eyes glimmer with fury that of a lava flame, With a hiss arising from deep in her throat, making way to a furious growl of teeth and claw- "I anger for purpose of Ino, forcing this Legion to fall, but I won let it!" -Slashes across Ino's throat, revealing the scarlet on her own bloody claws. She lets out a scream when her DemonEye shows a Ice Phoenix giving way to scorching blue feathers as it singes her thoughts. Shimmer unfolds her wings in terror yet she still shows nothing of it, her eyes sharp enough to pierce a diamond glare. "I am Shimmering Sun, and I will not let a creature, or human even, destroy what is rightfully mine, that being my strength and soul!" -Shimmer Nocturne, give way to the Wyvern so I may fight it, And I will bring back its own Eye. (Can I do that one Wyvern quest?) -Shimmer I don't see why the death of Fapple the loser is such a big deal.... You guys should be thanking me for getting rid of a bothersome parasite. And I won't die by your hands. You guys don't even know how to kill me and even if you did know how, I'd only allow 3 particular people to kill me. *looks at Shimmer, a bored expression on my face as a wall of sand rises up and solidifies in front of me, breaking her pathetic claws upon contact* You're gonna have to do waaaaaay better than that. You don't even know my motives, idiot. I'm not even out to destroy this "clan", I never was. Your idiot leader just decided to interfere. Let me say it again, I have no wish to waste my time on destroying a puny "clan". Shimmer, you annoy me. Back off now and I won't hurt you. "I'd only allow three particular people to kill me," Wow. .-. ▬Strife Wow, Ino, sounds like you don't want to die. Vengeance is my only option, hun. You are so Pathetic U_U. It's Dapple not Fapple, You don't even know how to spell names, Gosh. Btw Shimmer theres no Wyvern Quest .-. Ino, Don't even think you have a chance of winning ^.^ ~Nocturnal ''-Nocturnal hurled towards Ino & bounded into the air, while she was in mid-air a ball of light quickly formed around her palm & shaped itself into a war axe. She thundered the axe into Ino's throat, crimson blood squirting onto Nocturnals grinning face as she hacked Ino's throat. As Nocturnal landed onto the ground she striked the ground with the heavy axe forcing cracks, boiling lava splashed out from the deep cracks. "Demon of Lava, I summon you, Efne Kooi Atiya Dema Volcan La." Nocturnal chanted in a sturn voice. A red light seeped out the lava-splurting cracks & echoes of laughter filled the air, The light formed into a demon in a flash. The demon held it's palms infront of him and a hole appeared in each palm, a small tunnel of solar blasted from the holes , darting towards Ino. the tunnel scorched Ino's flesh & her skin was detoriating from the immense heat, a spear made from obisdian materialized in the demons hand, gripping it and vanishing. He re-appearded behind Ino and plunged the spear into her detoriated skin causing her organs to turn into a pile of ash, her hearts ashes drifted into the wind from the hole in her chest that was causing by the solar tunnel. "This is the end for you, Ino..." ~Nocturnal -As the crimson gently flows through the missing talons, Goldine stops, and stares at Ino, pain rippling her fur as the sand drenched the fire that kept her alive, while she grins- "Ino...You said you weren't going to kill me....but look what you've done, destroyed another creature, apparently, you're fond of killing, are you? Well, that's exactly what you'll get." -She hissed as a ball of scorching fire welled up inside her throat as she aimed it at Ino's heart when she laughed crazily "Oh, Dear, Dear, Ino...You made me die tonight, so hah! You.Will.Too... -Goldine beamed the solor fire at Ino, soon falling to the ground as Crimson drenched the ground when she fell into a pool of her own blood- -Shimmering Sun "Good Work, Shimmer" Nocturnal grinned, she generated her duel blades of Fate & leapt into the air thrusting her blades into Ino who was still bathing in her pool of blood. Nocturnal hopped onto her stiff body and gripped her blades, hauling them out of her flesh causing blood to splat onto the ground, she lunged her weapon into Ino's throat. Tearing her wind pipe apart and her breathing becoming disabled. "Time to die, hun... Anofe Ca Sheen Liu Ji" Nocturnal chanted and a fire tornado raged itself through the woods burning everything in it's path. Ino flew into the buring tornado, she became agonised as the fire spiralled around her, burning her skin. Screams filled the air as Ino became trapped in the tornado, the fire tornado suddenly vanished & Ino fell to the ground. "I call you forth, Grimmer!" She shouted as a purple spiralled around her body. A ebony scythe engraved with death symbols took place in Nocturnals hand, she grasped it tightly. She lifted it above her and span it around, Nocturnal then pointed the tip of it at Ino. A ball of darkness formed on the tip and blasted towards her, the ball became bigger and engulfed Ino, trapping her. Ino moaned in pain as the energy was stealing her life force, she became gaunt as a hag & weaker than a fly. Nocturnal then sprinted towards her & sweeped her to the ground, plunging the scythe into her. The scythe had stolen her life energy & power, Ino fell to the ground lifeless. "This is why you shouldn't underesimate a Wolf Blood..." Nocturnal uttered.- -Goldine's voice was weak, her cursed eye throbbing with unbearable pain- "N-Nocturne...I don't think I-I can stand much l-l-longer...." -Her voice was shallow, as her paws were covered in blood when her claws were destroyed- "I..I thought I'd live longer...I'm sorry for failing...I'm sorry for being so w-weak.....just remember this" -Her voice highend to a point of calm, gentle singing- "I'll come back...when it's over.....No need To say Goodbye.." -Goldine blinked, and smiled at her leader a last time as her head fell down, swathed in a pool of scarlet blood beneath her talonless paws, when she stared into the distance, her cursed eye now a trophy of her remembrance to Nocturne, now that Goldine had reached the point of death. *This will always be my themesong* http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QvzWM3heh0s -The Shimmering Sun ...Nocturne..May the Wolf Blood Sisters survive a fate separate from mine...I wish you luck..but I fear that I was never good enough...was I? Appearantly not good enough for you..., Since you chose a newly-joined member instead of an experienced, powerful and intelligent one? Don't deny it, you preferred Strife to me, and I knew it from the beginning... -She closes her eyes and tries to fight the pain..but having it be too much for her, she cripples down, now a lifeless body forever- -Goldine ((You actually are the strongest person I've met)) -"No...You are the strongest person I have met..." Nocturnal said, she tried holding back a tear as her friend was dying. "Ple-please... Do-don't... Di-die... On... Me." Nocturnal choked on her words as she kneeled down beside her, tears streamed down her face. "No... This can't happen... NO!!" A purple light spiralled around Nocturnal as her eyes glowed black, she deeply roared as dark clouds crowded the sky. Nocturnal stood up & tightly clenched her fists, black veins crawled through her blood. Nocturnal glanced at Ino who was dead & she held her palm facing her, Ino's body suddenly became incinerated to a pile of ash. Nocturnal hurtled into the dark woods, vanishing into the denseness of the forest.- -Strife spotted a crimson pool in the distance; a white body atop it. "S-Shimmer...?" she wondered aloud, sprinting to the body. The Shimmering Sun lay before her lifeless. Strife knealt down beside Shimmering Sun, her friend, guardian, protecter, comrade, and family. "S-Shimmmer... W-What..." Strife choked out, until remembering Ino. "No!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face. The crimson blood was turning brown; she'd been too late. "Don't you dare die on me, Shimmering!" she screamed, "Not at the feet of that tyrant... No. MONSTER, Ino!". Grabbing Shimmering's paw, she held it tight. "I s-should've been there..." She tried to hold back a sob, but failed. "I-I'm sorry... You should've been a-able to count o-on me as we all counted on y-you..." Strife stared at her hands, slightly covered in scarlet. "I have failed you," said strife as she cried even more.- -Goldine opened her weakened eyes to see Strife upon her, misrably crying as she touched a shriveling paw to her chest when she raised her head up to speak in a crumbling, yet recognizably different voice,that of a new body reforming, The pain was slowly dissipated by her new power. Pink flames engulfed her eyes, healing her body and flaring over her as she stood up triumphantly. Goldine clenched her wings closer to her and shot them out with tremendous force as she stride a paw ahead, with that step it, as well as her eyes, was surrounded by the majestic pink fire and flames. her voice was much different, it was higher, younger-sounding, and calm. "Crimson..!" She shouted as she bounded upon a rock, the flames now giving way to a Cat, the color of a dark reddish brown, or other whys known as auburn, with a ginger chest and Amber eyes. "I am Crimsonkit!" She bounded off the rock and glanced up at The very surprised Strife in curiousity- -Crimsonkit ((Can you join the Legion, Crimsonkit. xD Feel free to decline.)) ~Nocturnal -Meanwhile, Nocturnal was still in the dense forest, sulking. Suddenly a earth serpent slithered out of the bushes, revealing it's razor sharp teeth, grinning. Nocturnals eyes widened with terror & bolted throughout the forest, the thorn bushes leaving cuts on her skin. The serpent quickly followed from behind, hissing. Nocturnal came upon a cliff, deciding to turn back, but the serpent stood there, smiling. The creature launched at her, Nocturnal had no choice but to fall from the cliff. She quickly hurried to the edge before the snake caught her, she leapt off the cliff & splashed into the deep sea. Narrator: From this fateful day It is unknown if Nocturnal is dead or alive...- ~Nocturnal Dapplekit ran out from the bushes and saw that there was a snake slithering to the edge. She heard a splash of water and smelled out the scent of Nocturnal. She stared wide eyed at the snake and yowled, leaping onto of it, landing her claws into it's face, poison spitting infront of the snake. She bit into it's neck --or what she thought that it was-- and pushed it off the cliff. She then looked down, trying to see if there was any evidence of Nocturnal and her ears dropped. She let out a small wail, as if she had just lost her mother and ran back to ShadowClan, not looking back. (sORRY I JUST WANTED TO XD) -Dapplekit(sc ((Lolz, Ok. I was wondering if you would join Legendary Legion, Dapple.)) ~Nocturnal (sure. I'll make a new character ;w;) -Dapplekit(sc -Strife felt something touch her chest. She looked down to see the weakened Phoeca's paw brushing against it. "Shimmering?" Her eyes widened and she wiped the tears from her right eye. The pink flames emitted from Shimmer, as Strife backed up and watched in awe. The Phoeca opened her beautiful wings with tremendous force before sprinting over to the rock. Strife noticed the gradual change in body structure. "Crimson!" Strife heard the former Shimmering Sun squeak. Strife stood there, mouth agape as she watched the cat come to her. Strife knealt down, looking at the cat in amazement. "Crimson... kit?" The kit's fur looked beautiful to Strife; sleek and auburn. Her eye welled up with tears of happieness. Was this Goldine reincarnated...?- (( Goldine please join as Crimson. ;-; Also, Nocturnal, Should I change my race to wolfblood like yours then...? Also, do you look like a generic were-wolf or a wolf-wolf...? And yay, Dapp's joining. ^^)) ((Sorry for longness.)) -Crimsonkit beamed at Strife, looking around and curiously around the forest around her. She ignored everything Strife and the others were saying, as she bolted through the dense underbrush following a scent she seemed to know by heart. As she sprinted, her pelt was rustled beautifully against the wind, while she followed what seemed a invisible path toward the cliff, looking down, and she say Nocturne. She gasped and quickly tried to look for a tree close by to jump onto, and climb down to her Leader. Crimsonkit found one a tail length away and bounded atop it, soon struggling to reach the bottom as her kit-size made it difficult to climb down, then as Crimson gaped at the long way down, she closed her eyes, opening them again to hopefully replenish her fears by hopes and she bounded down, branch by branch and slipped halfway and let out a scared cry for help. She cringed as pain and leaves was scattered though her fur when she finally got to the bottom, and fell beside her Leader, struggling for breath but was then comforted by the warmth of Nocturne like a kit and a Mother.- -Crimsonkit -Strife watched as the kit went into the forest for reasons unknown. "H-hey..." She said, still awestruck by Goldine's reincarnation. "W-wait up!". Paranoid of her getting hurt; Strife ran after Crimsonkit. The kit was faster than Strife. Strife approached the cliff after Crimson, searching the area for her. Looking down, she saw something at the bottom. Crimson and... Nocturnal? Worry and curiousity overcame her. With her grappling hook, Strife made her way down the cliff as quick as she could. With a rough landing, she reached the bottom. Near the ocean Strife saw Nocturnal; a scratched-up Crimsonkit next to her leader. "What...?" Strife walked over to her leader and gently picked up her wrist to check her pulse, careful not to disturb Crimsonkit who looked like she needed the rest. Unsure of what to do, she walked a few feet away from the pair and sat paintently, waiting for something to happen.- -Crimson awoke, looking again sorrowfully at the unconscious Nocturne, as she cried upon her like a kit would its deceased mother, then she scented familiarity and Crimsonkit spun around dazed as curiosity beat her like the wings on a butterfly. She gawked up at Strife, confused that she somehow knew her, and Crimsonkit approached her, standing with one paw in front to indicate she was trying to protect Nocturne, yet she was still overcome with worry when trying her best to be brave. She showed her teeth and charged at Srife, knocking her over due to her unexpectedness as she pinned her down with a tiny kit paw, even though she knew it was useless to try with a giant creature like her as she hissed again.- -Crimsonkit -Strife was bored; sitting in the sand. Hearing rustling, she glanced once again at her two comrades. Crimsonkit must've been waking up. Strife stood, watching the two with a slight smile, knowing they were both okay. Crimsonkit padded up to her and put her paw up. She's trying to protect Nocturnal. She thought, happy that Shimmering Sun's sole goal was still here. Strife's eyes widened as the kit charged her. Though Crimsonkit was small, Strife was caught off-guard and tumbled to the down. She sat dumbly as the small kit pinned her down, hissing. "It's okay!" She said a bit too loudly. She slowly sat up, picking up Crimson with two hands and petting her on the head softly before setting her down across from her. Hands infront of her, ready to block, she tried to speak with the kit. "I-I don't know if you can understand me yet, Crimsonkit... But I'm sorry for following you," She glanced at her sister Nocturnal. "Lord Nocturnal is my sister aswell as leader, and you, Crimson, are my friend... And family..." A tear fell from her eye, remembering the former Crimsonkit. "I-I just don't want anything to happen to you both..." Strife said, remembering so many times she's been afraid and helpless with Jiyuu, Shadow, Nocturnal, and Goldine.- -Crimsonkit realized her pain and stared at her as she put her gently down, Crimson looked up at her, awkwardly feeling so that of having so much loving attention from Strife. Crimson looked down, then back up at her, "It's okay...I-I was just scared a little..." Crimsonkit pawed the ground and lay down on the ground with crossed paws with her head over them. She blinked with a far-away glance at Strife and padded closer to her and put an auburn paw on her hand "I don't like hurting people....I just felt you were a stranger...a-and I got frightened." Her natural energetic personality was forgotten over sympothy for Strife. "I-I heard about you talking about me..." Crimsonkit trailed off, not knowing if she should continue as she stared at Strife feeling smaller than ever- -Crimsonkit ((I'm imagining Crimson right now... I'm going to have a heartattack. She's too cute. ;-;)) -Startled, Strife jumped a bit when the kit spoke. Cats like Autumnleaf has told her kits couldn't speak. After overcoming the surprise, Strife looked at the kit with empathy. When Crimson placed her paw in Strife's hand, she held on gently; smoothing down the fur with her thumb. "Crimson... Thank you." She said, a smile on her face. "All the members of the Legion are proud of you and honor you... You will grow up to be a very strong cat... Perhaps stronger than even Lord Nocturnal!"- ((Also, to Noccy; I can't come to your birthday because I'll be gone for about three days. ;-; So happy early birthday... Even though last time we RPed, you died. Sorry... ಥ_ಥ)) -Crimsonkit looked away, her pelt bristling with fear. She bounded upon the ground as she felt a strong and agonizing pain ripple through her body. Crimsonkit glared at her attacker, ignoring everything around her so that Crimson felt she was in a black realm where it was only her, and the giant Earth Snake who dares hurt the leader of Legandary Legion. Crimsonkit found herself empowered by her battle rage, as she sprinted at the Snake at full speed. She knocked the sleek snake aside when she found its weak spot, which took quite some yowling and scratching. Crimsonkit's tail flickerd as she sank her teeth into the creature, surprised when it suddenly fought back and flung her to the ground, creating dust coating her auburn and ginger pelt. She struggled to rise, as she focused her eyes again at the Snake's weak spot, using teeth and claw to fight it. This time the result was a triumphent glare from the fiery kit's eyes. She had strongly wounded the beast, although a surprising, yet small kit-scar on the Snake's body had done plenty. She pinned down the Snake when suddenly it lashed out, throwing her into a pile of fern as it made its last attempts for survival. Crimson beamed, her energy caught up to her when the Snake hit an old oak tree at its very final struggle, killing the crooked beast as the kit now stared unbealiviliby at the Earth Snake, expecting it to be more powerful, and even more immensely shocked by how much she had done to the clumsy snake when she clawed it, soon examining the scar, while falling backward in terrifying shock at her own strength. -Crimsonkit ((Reading this was a hassle, I know. I'm sorry but you have to deal with my fast writing and thinking )) *looks at them all skeptically* Are you kidding? And you say I godmodd? Hahahahaha! You guys are too funny! I'm not dead. Goldine, I don't know why you're going on about me killing you, because I didn't. This is the first time I've been on the wiki since the post about how only three people know how to kill me. I didn't even bother reading through that whole essay of you guys "killing" me, so sorry if I missed something. For one thing, it only would count if I'd ACTUALLY BEEN INVOLVED IN THE RP!!!!! But, I wasn't. Second, that wasn't the way to kill me. Third, I won't die because you losers godmodded. If you actually want to TRY to kill me, you'll have to do it on Flab. But Nocturnal seems to be the coward of the century, so I doubt you would. Nocturnal, you really are an idiot. You're so arrogant. Hehehe! Let me recap: Just know that I'm not dead and if any of you losers are stupid enough to challenge me, challenge me to my face---on Flab, not on the wiki. *leans against tree, watching them all with a smirk on my face*---- Ino -Sigh- Ino, You would do the exact same thing, only on Flab. You are an Impationt, Rude, clueless moron. I dont want to talk to you anymore...and Goldine isn't immortal, she just has strong powers and she can't survive without claws, like if a real leopard's claws were brutally taken out by smashing into a pure wall of sand unexpectingly, I think if it didn't die it would still get injured. I seriously can't get on Flab, I really would If I could, I'm not making an excuse. I just don't have a computer and I'm posting this on an IPad. Truth be told, I don't deny it, I can be a godmodder when I think I'm not, and I'm sorry because I'm also arrogant and impatient. So what I said up there about you wasn't really meant, because basically that's only what I am. I want to understand you not wanting to get killed by Nocturne, but it's no use...she's gone now. Plus, Goldine woldnt have died if her cursed eye killed her as well. So, there you have it. No get off this talk page and I don't want to see your ugilyly beautiful face again .___. -Crimsonkit -(made the top role play page above for nothing then I guess Looks like Ino fears death.... Btw dapple which rank are you going to be? ~Nocturnal *bursts into laughter* You cowards erased what I wrote! Hahahaha! I don't fear anything. Hehehe! Nocturne, you need to rename your clan! It should be called Loserclan! I mean think about it. You're the leader and Fapple's joining. That's DANGEROUS!!!! With not one, but TWO idiots (and probably more) in the clan, well... *shudders* Hahahahaha! You guys crack me up! ...Speaking of ranks and cats, Nocturne, I was thinking, y'know...If I could be in a cat clan? Im sorry! I love this Legion...But a kit wouldn't be very usefull without godmodding, would I? -Crimsonkit flickers her tail and jumps onto a low tree branch, digging her claws into its bark- Please? I'd love to so much, the cats there could teach me, not that there's anything wrong with this clan, I just want to...live, more suitable for a cat... -Crimsonkit ...You didn't read my post, did you Ino... -Tail droops down between her legs- -Crimsonkit You mean what you said in the box, Crimson? And are you Dapple? Yes, That's what I meant, and the thingy above it -Crimson Yeah, I did read them but someone seems to have deleted my reply before you could read it. I don't really remember what I said, but don't worry about it. Who are you? My name is Crimsonkit, For my reddish brown fur. I love to adventure! And sometimes fight or hunt, but I haven't even hunted before. Who are you? :3 -Crimsonkit That's very nice. Is Crimson your only name? I'm Ino.... Yamanaka Ino. I'm a ninja among other things. I also happen to be an avenger, in case you hadn't noticed.... Since I'm a kit, it is Crimsonkit, when I hopefully become an Apprentice when I'm six moons, my name with change to Crimsonpaw. When I become a warrior, ii will be something like Crimsonclaw, Crimsonfur, Crimsonsight, etc. So technically, Crimson is my name. ^^ -Crimsonkit Cool. What about Crimsonstreak or Crimsonslash? But I meant is Crimson the only name you use on Flab or do you have others as well? I think you should join Riverclan, personally. Fernstar's really nice. I can't join Flab. I'm old enough, but I just don't have a computer. It's a long story, My sisters do, but Unity Web Player cant be installed on both of them for some reason. I am only Crimson, if you read above, it implies I was reborn fron Goldine. I don't remember anything, except being surrounded by red and pink flames and scorching upon their harmless pain on a large rock. -Points to a sleek boulder next to a tree with her tail- Like that one. - Crimsonkit And thanks for the information on Riverclan, I've been thinking about it. Can i clear this page? the scrolling is to much every time i read something from here. Wow, Ino thanks for admitting how dangerous dapple is. That shows how much you are scared of dapple, good reason to kill her, I see. Also, I think your spelling is terrible. I understand the F is by the D, but you really need to improve that. Btw, not reading what they did to kill you, is godmodding. hypocritical bitch. fuck off. ino is a better person than everyone in this game combined cause she's a real friend. not someone who turns their back on others once they dont agree with them. i suggest you just shut the fuck up and deal with the fact that your scared of how much we can do to you, yet you all know that there's not one possible thing you can do to hurt me or ino. You just need to accept that you've been beat and let what happens happen other wise it'll be like two dogs in separate cages barking at eachother-shadow Do to me? Do you even know who I am? I don't even roleplay and I know this crap way better than all of you. You guys just don't understand the rules of roleplay, it's just something I am trying to state out. If Ino can't die, she should at least admit that she was beaten back there. Just because she never responded to their roleplay, doesn't mean she wasn't in this place. She was actually open as a target for these people. ._. Why are people still going with this thing about Ino. I find it really annoying. I am not gonna even say anything. And I am dangerous? Great. I finally find something amazing about myself, thank you for stating it out. ._. Anyway, here Nocturnal. My character xD sorry I used a very old picture, I didn't want to draw it. I just colored in. -Dapplekit(sc O.0 A cat joining a Legion? I didn't even know they accepted cats into a Legion -Crimsonkit Ok Crimson. I honestly had no intentions at all to kill Goldine as I said before. You're right, Dapple is dangerous. She's so hideous that if you happen to be unfortunate enough to lay eyes on her, you'll be turned to stone. Just like Medusa. Hahahaha. I call people what I wanna call them, but thanks. I didn't read the essay because it wasn't interesting. I read a bit from each paragraph of bullshit, but I got bored with it so I skipped it. I mean really, a demon was summoned from hell to turn me into a pile of ashes and erase me from history? A preschooler could write a better story. I personally don't see how boredom is godmodding, but ok. And again, don't say "what they did to kill you" because as you can see, I'm not dead. Thanks Shadow. Hey smug loser, if you know so much about rp, then I suggest you show it, not talk about it. I don't think we care who or what you are. I wasn't beaten so I'm not gonna say I was, though you'd like it if I did, wouldn't you? All I did was talk here, and then those idiots started attacking me. Hahaha. They're funny. People are still going on about me because they're jealous of how awesome I am, Fapple. They wanna erase me from history because they know they can never be me. I find you really annoying ^.^ You're only dangerous because you're a Medusa reincarnation. You're anything but amazing, Fapple. Wow, you guys crack me up! ...I'm very confused to as if you are mad at me personally... -Crimson In the box thingy I posted above, I basically said I didn't want to be enemies and everything I said wasn't true, I was just on an anger moody swing, so yeah, Srry Ino xd -Crimsonkit Ino, it's not that. I said why are people still on talking about this as in how you are godmodding and shit. It's just getting annoying seeing every single thing on this wikia about that. You know, at least that person above is right. If you are calling me dangerous then that sounds how much fear you have in me. Seriously stop calling me Fapple. That's actually a nickname, not a mean name for me. I suggest you fix it if you are trying to be nice or rude :/ and if you want proof that it's a nice nickname, Flame calls me Fapple. So, yeah. and if I was a "Medusa reincarnation" I wonder where the snakes are. And I am amazing, it's just like I say you are not cool. So, call me not amazing, I call you not cool. So, really it doesn't matter. You crack me up too. -Dapplekit(sc Hold it Dapplekit! I found a snake! -A small garden snake was dangling from her jaws- I found it under a rock... And it looked dead, but I DID ITT I FOUND THE SNAKE YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T HAVE BUT NOW YOOU DO. -nudges snake toward Dapplekit and whispers snaaake -Crimsonkit Happy Birthday, Nocturnal! ^^ Happy Birthday, Nocturnal! -Strife